


Kneazles and Kind Acts

by larosesombre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Care of Magical Creatures, Crushes, Kneazles, M/M, Post-Chapter 6: Talons and Tea Leaves, Pre-Relationship, Protective Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Secret Crush, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosesombre/pseuds/larosesombre
Summary: Following the incident with the hippogriffs, Draco is a little wary of Care of Magical Creatures class. When he is attacked by kneazles during his first class back, Harry Potter comes to the rescue, forcing both himself and Draco to acknowledge some odd feelings that they may have for one another.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Kneazles and Kind Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/gifts).



> This story is set after chapter six of book three, in which Draco is attacked by a hippogriff during Care of Magical Creatures class. It's just some cute pre-relationship fluff where he and Harry are beginning to come to terms with the fact that they may have a crush on one another. Enjoy! --larosesombre

It was their first class with Hagrid since Malfoy’s incident, and Harry felt sure that Draco would have to behave himself this time. He’d be too scared to interact with the creatures. No matter how much he had milked his wound, the fact remained that he had gotten hurt and was unlikely to invite another injury. Harry was somewhat disappointed upon arriving in class to discover that there wasn’t another hippogriff. Instead, Hagrid had a bunch of kneazles that could only have been described as a hoard. The massive quantity of them lay spread out all around the students. 

“I doubt _that_ will deter Malfoy,” Ron said, frowning at the creatures. “He won’t be scared of a bunch of cats.”

“Kneazles, Ron,” Hermione said happily, bending to stroke one of the creatures on the head. It squinted and pushed its head up into her hand, purring appreciatively. “Not cats.”

“Well it behaves like a cat,” Ron said. “Here comes Malfoy now. Let’s see if he can find a way to get injured this time.”

Harry watched the Slytherins approach, following Draco with his eyes. The other boy appeared to be a little nervous. Kneazles or not, he seemed anxious about being back in the class. Harry noticed that his arm was still bandaged, though he was nearly certain it couldn’t be causing Draco any pain anymore. 

“He looks scared,” Hermione whispered, watching as Draco gave one sleeping kneazle a wide berth and gingerly stepped over another one in his path. 

“Serves him right,” Ron replied. “He shouldn’t have been fooling about last class.”

“How can you say that, Ron?” Hermione snapped. The kneazle she was petting looked up and glared at Ron, mirroring her stare. “I agree that he shouldn’t have been fooling around, but I feel a little bad for him all the same.”

Ron looked at her in shock. “This is Malfoy we’re talking about,” he reminded her. 

Harry wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he found himself agreeing with Hermione. Something about the anxious look on Draco’s face inspired pity in him. It was short-lived, however, as Draco spoiled it by sneering at Harry as he took a seat. 

Hagrid began the lesson shortly afterwards, and Harry quickly forgot about Draco as he listened to Hagrid’s awkward explanation of kneazle mating rituals. It wasn’t until Hagrid was explaining ministry classifications to them that Harry was reminded of Draco and his newfound fear of magical creatures. 

“They’re dangerous?” Draco asked, his voice sounding tight and nervous. 

“They’re classified at an XXX by the ministry. They’ll only attack if they sense ill will.” Hagrid said. “No need to fret, Mr. Malfoy. Yer perfectly safe.” He picked up one of the kneazles as if to illustrate his point, cradling it gently to his broad chest. “Why don’t yeh come up here and hold one?” He offered. 

Harry noticed Draco pale considerably. His face looked like that of one of the Hogwarts ghosts, standing out against his dark robes. “That’s alright.” He said hastily.

“Why, are you scared, Malfoy?” Ron asked. “You wouldn’t want to be scratched by a kitty-cat, would you?”

Harry elbowed Ron. He could almost see the internal battle this statement had caused. Eventually, pride won out and Draco rose to his feet. “I’ll hold it.” He said.

Harry watched as Hagrid lowered the kneazle into Draco’s arms. Draco stood very still as if afraid to move. The kneazle stared up at him, blinking slowly, then it turned, very deliberately, and yowled. The other kneazles, roused from slumber rose in unison and took off at a run towards Draco.

As Draco disappeared under a barrage of fur, Harry could hear Hagrid shout: “Not again!” He could hear howls of laughter from the Gryffindors, and cries of dismay from the Slytherins. Harry turned to Ron, to find him laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks.

“Malfoy can’t even handle a bunch of cats!” Ron snorted.

Harry didn’t find it even remotely amusing. Hagrid was frantically pulling the kneazles off Draco, one after another, his movements becoming more frenzied as it became apparent that they were just rejoining the fray as soon as Hagrid released them. No one moved to help Hagrid, everyone was too shocked to assist. Harry, realizing that something had to be done, took off running.

Skidding to a stop in front of the miasma of flying fur, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He cast sonorus, yelling as loud as he could at the kneazles. If they were anything like normal cats a loud noise could scare them off. 

He had judged correctly. The kneazles went scampering off in all directions, leaving a crumpled heap of robes on the ground. Harry went over and prodded it, reaching down to help Draco up as he uncurled. He looked surprisingly unharmed, though Harry noticed he was trembling as he accepted Harry’s proffered hand. “Alright, Malfoy?” Harry asked softly, hauling him to his feet.

Draco nodded, leaning on Harry while he tried to get his bearings. As soon as he had calmed down, he hastily withdrew his hand from Harry’s. Harry expected him to say something rude, but he didn’t. He remained very silent while Hagrid escorted him up to the hospital wing. Hagrid seemed almost more rattled, gibbering on about how he couldn’t believe the kind of luck it would take to have something like this happen twice in a row.

Class was dismissed, and Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to their next class. Ron was still snickering, though Hermione didn’t appear to have found it very funny. “I wish you would shut up, Ron. Malfoy could have been hurt.” She said, glaring at him.

“By some cats?” Ron snickered. “Oh, poor Malfoy. He got an owie from the kitty-cat.” Ron adopted an idiotic voice and pretended to sob dramatically.

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry said. “Hermione’s right. It’s not funny.” 

Ron stopped. “You two confuse me. Malfoy’s been nothing but horrid to both of you, and now Harry’s decided to be his knight in shining armour. Nothing good will come of this.” He followed them into transfiguration and took his seat. “You’ll see. I’m usually right.”

“In your dreams.” Hermione scoffed, opening her textbook. Ron looked as though he wanted to say something else, but a stern look from McGonagall made him rethink it. They spent the rest of the class in silence. 

That evening, Harry cornered a first-year Slytherin in the corridor to ask about Draco. It seemed he was fine, just sleeping off the day's excitement in his dorm. Harry, not quite sure of what he was doing, bribed the first year with promises of homework help to have her smuggle something to Draco. He had a feeling a get well gift wouldn’t be well received in person.

In fact, Harry would have been surprised by how the gift was received. When the shy first-year had set the box down on the end of Draco’s bed, Draco had asked her who the gift was from. Homework help wasn’t enough to pay for loyalty, so the girl had confessed to delivering a present from Harry Potter. Draco was confused but sat up in bed to open the box, shutting the bed curtains for privacy.

Inside the box, nestled in a soft green blanket, was a tiny snow white kitten. She was sleeping, and Draco hesitantly put a hand in to stroke her ears. There was a card lying next to her, and Draco lifted it out. He couldn’t imagine why Harry Potter had sent him a cat unless it was to mock him.

  
The card, written in a messy scrawl on a ragged piece of parchment, said: “Draco, I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I had a word with some of our professors, and they all agreed that you might find Care of Magical Creatures easier if you had a magical creature to care for that you were comfortable with. I spoke with Hagrid, and he agreed to give you this part-kneazle kitten. Sincerely, A Friend.”

Draco didn’t know how to feel. He thought he should probably feel insulted that Harry Potter had decided what was best for him. Instead, he just felt weird. He didn’t really know how to describe it, but the dizzying feeling he had felt earlier when Potter had pulled him to safety was the same feeling he got staring at the inscription on the card. A Friend. Draco felt an unfamiliar flutter of nerves and picked the cat up to distract himself. It was small and utterly adorable, and Draco planted a kiss on the top of its head. 

“I think,” he whispered to it. “That I shall call you Harry.”

He wasn’t quite sure why, but the name seemed right. 

THE END.


End file.
